Elevation
by HC247
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero stranded in an elevator. Awkward conversations, stupid fights, and possibly more. Shiz-era Fiyeraba.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I wrote a thing. A saucy little thing. Thanks to Sunrise for your encouragement and all of the lovely people on Tumblr who listened to me rant about this. I hope it lives up to expectation. **

* * *

If there was one thing that annoyed Elphaba Thropp to no end, it was tardiness. One of the things she prided herself on the most was her punctuality. Whether attending class, keeping an appointment, or merely gathering together with friends, she always allowed herself extra time to expect the inevitable unexpected delay.

Today that cycle had its best chance of being broken.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she paused long enough to lock the door behind her before half sprinting down the hall. Punching the bell to signal the lift, the green girl tapped her booted foot impatiently against the wooden floor, anticipation coiling around her nerves. Was the blasted thing always so slow? _Come on!_

"Elphaba!"

Elphaba let out a strangled groan as Fiyero's voice matched the elevator chime. Stepping through the open doors, she called. "Sorry, not now."

"Wait!" A hand wrapping around her wrist pulled her back just as the doors closed inches from her face, taking her slim chances of a prompt arrival with them. Reaching for her shoulder with his other hand, the Prince steadied her with a smile. "What's the rush?"

"I have class in ten minutes!" she cried, wrenching free of his grasp and lunging to punch the bell again. "Now I'm going to be late."

"Relax," Fiyero said, a puzzled expression on his face. "You're early to every class. I'm sure Dr. Archer won't penalize you for walking in a few moments late."

"You don't understand," she groaned, "Today of all days!" Eyes blazing, she rounded on him. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault? All I did was say hello!"

"And pull me clear out of a lift that I was clearly trying to catch! Typical Fiyero! Only thinking of yourself." Jabbing the lift bell again, she added, "I hope you're happy."

Hurt flashed in his blue eyes as the elevator doors finally opened again. "Far be it from me to delay you any longer, Miss Elphaba. Please," he offered her a courtly bow with a hand gestured to the open doors. "Don't allow me to delay you any longer. My apologies"

Tentacles of guilt would their way through her as her shoulder sagged. "Fiyero! "Wait! I'm sorry." With an agitated growl, Elphaba quickly dodged the closing twin doors and sprinted after the Prince's retreating back. "What's so important?"

His silence only served to fuel her fire and she caught his arm to whirl him around. "Fiyero! I'm talking to you!"

"Now you want to talk? What about your precious class?" Shrugging her hand off, her turned away. "Go on, Elphaba. Something tells me I'd rather take the stairs."

If he thought he was walking away from her that easily now, he truly was as brainless as she thought. "You can take the stairs tomorrow," she demanded, grabbing hold of his hand. Marching him though the open door of the elevator, she released him with a glare and an indignant cross of her arms. "Now talk."

His narrowed eyes met hers as he adopted her stubborn stance: arms crossed over his chest, back lent against the elevator wall and his posture rigid as a rod. The tight line of his lips barely moved as he muttered. "I think I prefer the silence, thank you."

Indeed, silence was the only sound as the doors closed with a decisive _clang _leaving both parties alone with each other and their thoughts. Elphaba swore she felt her blood begin to boil as she met Fiyero's glare. This was entirely his fault!

His fault for stopping her.

His fault was pulling her back

His fault for storming away.

_His fault_

_His fault._

"Everything was you fault!" She shouted allowed, surprising him and her as she felt the frustration spill out. Not again.

Her hands gripped the metal bar as the lift began to shake uncontrollably. Above their heads, the light flicked on and off. Fiyero's eyes were no longer narrow, but wide with fear as he struggled to stay upright, his knuckles paling from where he held into the same bar as if his life depended on it. "What did you do!?" He hollered over the scarping of metal on metal.

Elphaba only managed to shake her head in response. _Stupid, stupid girl._

With a cry, the elevator lurched to a stop, launching her forward as her hands lost their grasp. Acting on impulse, Fiyero caught her round the waist, hugging her to him, momentarily forgetting his anger. "Are you alright?"

Nodding, she drew away from him, careful not to allow him to see her shaking hands. "I think so." Raising guarded eyes to his face she asked, "Are you?"

"I'm alive, aren't I?" He tried a tentative smile before lifting his eyes upward. "What happened? Was it…you know?"

The green girl studied him for a moment, then brought her gaze to her lap. "I…can't be sure. I was upset…"

He snorted. "Clearly."

"But it's never been this powerful before." She countered, for some strange reason caring whether or not her thought her to be strange. "And the lift is quite old."

He shrugged. 'Well, either way we're trapped here, aren't we?" Sinking fully onto the floor, Fiyero let his head fall back against the fabric walls as he stretched his legs out in front of him. "We may as well get comfortable."

"I'll be comfortable once I get out of here," she retorted, bending to examine any possible way out. "Do you think we'll be here long?"

A shrug form the boy on the floor was all she received in response. "You're a lot of help."

"I wouldn't worry," he replied by way of an answer. Patting the carpet next to him, he added, "Someone will be along soon enough."

* * *

"No one is coming. Ever."

Propping one eyes open, the Prince watched as his verdant companion paced around him. "If you keep that up, you'll wear a hole in the floor and they won't have to come." When she only stopped to glare at him, he spread his hands in response. "Like I said, relax. Someone will be along eventually."

"I don't have time for 'eventually'," she fumed, resuming her pacing.

"You don't seem to have a lot of time, or toleration I might add, for anything," he responded. "You may want to see about improving that."

He swore he could feel the glare he knew she was casting at his through his closed lids and he suppressed a smirk at the thought. With a sigh, he opened his eyes and rose to his feet, purposefully placing himself in her path. "Can you answer a question for me?"

She paused, but looked no less annoyed. "Fiyero, this is hardly the time for games."

"Do I look like I'm playing a game?"

Elphaba opened her mouth to reply, but promptly closed it and instead raised a brow. "What?"

"Why was it so important for you to be on time today?"

Releasing a breath, she answered, "It's not just about today. Its just good practice."

"And you let it concern you so? Life's too short to be worried about such trivial things, Elphaba."

"And it's also too short to not be concerned," she countered. "Rules are not an enemy, Fiyero. Structure is a good thing."

"Except when it's suffocating you!" he exclaimed. Cupping her elbow, he steered her towards him, making sure to catch her eye. "Sometimes, rules are made to be broken, Elphaba."

"Such as?"

"Such as not being so concerned about time management when seeing a friend you haven't seen in quite some time. Especially when said friend is attempting to greet you."

Her brow rose. "Said friend should also respect when one has places to be and tings to do and not take it personally when one is in a rush."

"Perhaps said friend would if he didn't feel like you were avoiding him." Tipping her chin up, he met her eyes with a pointed gaze. "Why are you avoiding me, Elphaba."

She blinked. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Of course you do," His voice was soft, intimate, drawing her in despite her better judgment. "As do I. It's been two months since the cub. You can't avoid me forever."

"I'm not avoiding you!" she insisted, stepping around him. "I've just had a lot of things going on, that's all. My sister needs me."

"She has Madame Morrible at her beck and call."

"And my studies-"

"Your work is completed nearly before class is over."

"And Galinda-"

"Has been making excuses for you for far too long. Come on, Elphaba," he coaxed, taking her hand in his. "I promise. What happens in this elevator stays in this elevator."

She stepped away from him. "I really don't want to talk about this."

He took one forward. "I don't want to take biology. Life is full of things we don't want to do."

"Fiyero, stop."

"What's wrong, Elphaba?" He smirked, making no effort to hide the fact he was enjoying this immensely. "Afraid I'll get to close for comfort?"

_Too late_. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because, maybe I'm getting tired of trying to ignore something that is there. Or maybe it isn't. I don't know what the hell is going on, but I'm trying to find out." He tilted her chin up so he cold see her face. "Don't you think we both deserve to know?"

She swallowed thickly, the muscles in her throat attempting to be rid of the lump that seemed to be forming there as she felt him draw closer. "I don't know." She whispered, feeling the heat from his body as he stepped even closer.

"Neither do I," he admitted, his fingers raising to gently brush her cheek. "But sometimes there's only one way to find out."

Before she could protest, he joined her lips to his, softly at first, testing the currant that seemed to be ever present between them. Elphaba gasped softly, causing his hand to tighten on her wrist and his other to move from her check to fully cup her chin.

He pulled away a moment later, taking in her wide eyes and gaping mouth. "Fiyero…" Her voice was a breathless whisper. "What…"

"Later." He murmured, taking her mouth again, this time moving fully into her. His first kiss had been gentle and chaste. This one was fierce, demanding, and clear in its intent. Elphaba gasped again, this time allowing Fiyero the chance he needed to deepen the kiss. One hand came to her waist, pulling her further into his arms, then slipping down to feel the curve of her hip.

He waited for her to protest his bold actions, anticipating the moment she would pull away, tell him he was crazy, that this was wrong, that there could never be anything between them.

Testing his luck, he gently ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, relief flooding though him when they parted with little resistance. Her arms gently would their way around his neck from where they had been resting against his chest. He felt her link her hands behind his head, loving the sensation of her long fingers cautiously combing restlessly though his sandy hair. Ever so slightly, he felt her relax in his arms, step further into his embrace.

When he felt her body press into his, he very nearly lost his mind. Pulling back just enough, he demanded, "Tell me to stop, Elphaba."

She blinked, clearing a bit of the haze out of her eyes and he saw shock settle on her features. Again, he waited for her instruction that this had gone too far, waited for her to step away.

Instead she repeated his name in a voice that had barely anything left to it and reached for him. "What are we doing?" she asked, even as she kissed him again, kissed him over and over.

"Don't know," he answered, as he backed her against the wall of the elevator, fingers digging into her hips as his lips found her neck, leaving a trail of kisses down the sensitive flesh there. "Don't care either." His voice was strangled as her felt her fingers working the buttons of his shirt.

Shrugging it off, he kissed her again, deeper, longer. His hand slipped lower to hook her leg around his hip and he bit back a grin as the strangled groan he was sure she would be embarrassed about later.

Pressing her harder into the rough fabric that coated the small chamber, he moved his lips to her neck again, slipping his hands under her blouse to lightly caress the smooth skin of her stomach. She arched into him with a moan; the cool skin of her green palms a refreshing sensation on his bare back. "Fiyero…' she whispered again."

"Oz, I want you," he confessed into her hair. "I have for so long."

She swallowed thickly again before pulling his head back up to join their lips again, his fingers still dancing over the bare skin of her torso. "Just kiss me," she murmured against his lips, running her lips over the sensitive skin of his ear, causing him to shudder under her touch. "No talking. Not now."

He turned them then, away from the wall and drew her deeper into him, if such a thing were even possible. Elphaba's breaths were coming in short, quick gasps, matching his own and spurring him on. Her arms unconsciously slipped lower to his waist, fingers lightly teasing the small of his back and it took every once of his control to keep his body in check. His voice was nearly gone, but he tried again, "Really, Elphaba. We need to stop. Now."

Her lips found his cheek. "Or what?"

She knew he was losing control, he realized, and she was no doubt enjoying his agony. "I'm not sure you want to find out." Not yet anyway.

She let out a shaky breath, but kissed him again, fiercely. "Maybe…" She let the sentence hang, smoothing her palms over his chest as he resisted the urge to haul her in his arms again.

When she kissed him a third time, her lips parting again under his, willing and eager, he gave up the fight. His fingers moved to the buttons on her high-necked blouse, nimbly unhooking one after the other, each one revealing more soft, emerald skin for his eager hands.

He was in trouble. So much trouble.

His fingers brushed her collarbone and she gasped his name softly, arching into him again and causing his pulse to spike again.

She was more than worth it

The elevator lurched suddenly, causing Elphaba to release a shriek of surprise as they were jolted, literally, out of their passionate haze. Fiyero steadied her, catching her wide-eyed expression at the voice just on the other side of the doors.

Pushing away from him, the green girl hurriedly attempted to rebutton her blouse and fix her rumpled hair as Fiyero dove for his shirt that had some how ended up on the other side of the chamber. Shrugging it on, he attempted to maintain a some-what innocent expression as the door finally opened with a sharp _ding._

"There they are," Madame Morrible strode into the elevator, concern evident on her ancient face. "The two of you nearly had us worried sick. Are you quite all right?"

"Fine," Fiyero managed, forcing a tight smile. Across form him, Elphaba could only nod.

Seemingly convinced of Fiyero's well being, Morrible turned her attention to Elphaba. "Are you sure you're all right, dear? You look a little flushed."

"Fine," she whispered, with a glance at the Prince. "Just a little warm I suppose."

"Hmm." Morrible remarked, turning with the momentum of he large gown. "As long as neither of you are injured then. Both of your professors have been notified that your absence was through no fault of your own. You're welcome, Master Tiggular. Miss Thropp, your roommate has your assignments." With a final glance, she asked again, "You're positive you're both alright?"

Fiyero nodded while Elphaba answered, "Yes, Madame"

"Very well then," Seemingly satisfied, the head Shiztress turned away. "A good evening to both of you then."

When she had gone, Elphaba returned her attention to Fiyero. "So…"

"So," he echoed, taking a few tentative steps toward her. "What now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What was…that?" he asked, gesturing toward the elevator. "Are we… or aren't we…?"

"You have a girlfriend," she said simply. "That's the end of it."

Fiyero fell silent for a moment, then stated, "You know I don't regret that a bit."

She blinked, and then admitted. "I feel bad," then raising her eyes to his, "But neither do I."

He smiled, taking her hand again with a gentle squeeze. "What if Morrible hadn't come. Do you think?"

"I don't know," she replied. "I guess we never will."

"I wouldn't say that," Drawing her to him, Fiyero kissed her again, brief but potent. "One thing you should know about me, Elphaba. I may not do it right away, but when I start something," His blue eyes bore into her brown ones, voice low. "I _always_ finish it."

She swallowed thickly, her body reacting to the memory alone and she shook her head slightly to clear it. "Maybe I don't want you to."

He chuckled, dipping his head to steal a final kiss. "Somehow, I don't think you believe those words any more than I do." Stepping away, he winked. "See you tomorrow. I think I'm in high need of a cold shower"

Elphaba watched him go, then unlocked her own door and flopped on her bed, glancing at the clock. Galinda would be back in thirty minutes to fetch her for dinner.

Sighing, she rose and definitively decided on two things:

First, maybe cold showers weren't such a bad things.

Second, from now on, she would strictly stick to taking the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Fiyero glanced up as Elphaba entered the stairwell. "There you are."

"Here I am," she replied, moving into his arms. "Shall we?"

"With pleasure," he sighed as her lips found his, her legs wrapped around his waist as he settled them against the wall, fulfilling every fantasy his mind could have ever imagined.

And then he woke up.

* * *

_Happy April 1st :) _


End file.
